


Strawberries and Cream

by rogueslayer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueslayer/pseuds/rogueslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel deal with the aftermath of their sexual encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Cream

"You're so pretty," she whispers in your ear.

You say nothing. Her soft dark hair sweeps over the milky skin on your shoulder as she leans over you. Kisses your lips. "Mmm," she says quietly, "you taste good."

"What do I taste like?" you ask, genuinely curious. You roll over and look her in the face.

She's flushed. "Like strawberries," she says, "and cream."

"That's silly," you say, and get up. Stretch. Pull on a satin undershirt and a pair of loose pants. She watches you.

"You didn't have to get up so fast," Rachel says, a whine in her voice.

You hate that sound. You turn away, lips tightening, eyes rolling.

"Why don't we just—" she licks her lips, "—hold each other for a while?"

You spin around. "Why, Rachel? We're not girlfriends, you know," you snap, aware of how bitchy you're being. Ashamed. But not enough to stop. "This doesn't mean anything. We're teenagers, we're confused, we're exploring—that's all. It doesn't mean we're together."

"I know," says Rachel quickly, looking hurt. Guilt fills your throat like bile.

You throw your head back and squeeze your eyes shut. "What have we done, Rachel?" you say out loud.

"You slept with me," she says. "You kissed me and touched me and we came together, Quinn."

"Don't say it." Your eyes are closed tight.

"It's the truth!" Rachel cries, sitting up. She's naked. Her breasts are so perfect, you think. No. No. Don't think that. Don't.

"It's what we did, Quinn," Rachel says, and there's a pleading quality to her voice now.

"But we can't ever do it again," you whisper, finally opening your eyes and looking at her.

Jesus, she's beautiful. Those breasts, that hair, those eyes... she's so delicious.

You should not be thinking this way.

"Quinn, I know this is hard but the two of us can figure this out together," she says, standing up and walking over to you.

Your stomach clenches at the word "together" and you refuse to look down at her pussy.

She stands in front of you, exposed, reaching out her arms. "We can do this, honey. We can."

"No we can't," you choke out. "No we can't." You collapse together, on the floor of your room, you sobbing, her stroking your hair and crooning to you.  
Her naked body is soft and warm and you press against her, leaking salty tears onto her skin.


End file.
